Contextual extensions may complement a document reading experience by showing additional information relevant to the content of the document. Some extensions may only be displayed when appropriate, such as when some key information is found in the document. Conventional systems rely on scanning a single document and activating only when a specific criterion is located in that document. In some situations, however, key contextual information may have been included in another document, such as a previous email in a thread of multiple replies.